


Alligator Sky (A Wall-E Humanized Fanfiction)

by ZoomE_the_Disnerd



Category: Adam Young (Musician) RPF, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Disney - All Media Types, Owl City (Band), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on an Owl City Song, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Disney Parody, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Musical References, Post-Apocalypse, Reality Bending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoomE_the_Disnerd/pseuds/ZoomE_the_Disnerd
Summary: Walter Evans. The last man on earth.Evangeline Orwell. A young women with a directive.When these two meet, a trail of events are sure to follow.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of an establishing chapter on what things were like before the events of the movie. I added a little backstory to the original story so Human!Wall-E would be a bit more my own.
> 
> Warning: Minor character death, natural disasters

Earth. A beautiful, striving place, filled to the brim with plant life and beautiful creatures of every kind. The waters teemed with fish and other sea animals, the mammals and the reptiles resided on land, and the birds flew high above it all, admiring the beauty of it. Not anymore. Ever since Buy N Large took over the world about 90 years ago, things have only been getting worse and worse for their world. It was only in 2105 when things started to get out of hand.

The once beautiful earth was now a wasteland, and a threat to all mankind. They were forced to leave earth on a spacecraft called the Axiom. And the ones left to clean up this junk were none other than the WALL-E units, which was made up of thousands of janitorial employees who were essentially "programmed" to clean up the earth. These WALL-E units were injected with a special medicine that made them immune to the sickly state of the earth, so they'd be able to work long shifts without being affected by the dangerous chemicals trapped inside the earth.

As everyone else abandoned the planet and took off on a 5-year space cruise, the WALL-E units were left to clean up what was left of it. They never complained, never got tired. It was as if they were brainwashed into thinking their lives were worth nothing more than to do the bidding of the evil corporation.

But one little boy was different from the others. He found life a lot more interesting than the others thought it to be. He started collecting toys and old junk left behind by the humans who once filled the earth. This little boy was named Walter Evans. Nobody understood Walter-except for his mother. She understood everything he was going on about, and even started to collect things with him during their shift.

But all good things must come to an end. Walter was only eight years old when tragedy struck and everyone was killed off- everyone except for him.

They were nearing the end of their daily shift, and the sun was almost down. Walter was with his mom, collecting more junk. That's when he heard something. Something like a ringing in his ear, telling him something bad was coming. He looked around and saw it- a huge sandstorm heading right towards them.

"Mom! Mom!" Walter yelled, a worried look in his eyes.

His mother turned to face him. "What?" she replied.

"Look!" Walter was pointing to the sandstorm, which was already wiping out half of the WALL-E units.

Walter's mother stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead, nearly petrified by the horrifying sight. "Oh, dear Lord."

Without thinking, she swooped up her son and ran as fast as she could with his tiny, shaking body held tightly in between her arms and her body. Walter was left staring back at the huge sandstorm, which only seemed to be coming closer. He was crying. His face was cold and wet, and the harsh wind was only making it freeze harder. Walter didn't know what would become of him. He didn't know what to do.

His mother ran faster and faster, trying to escape the oncoming danger. She prayed and prayed they would make it home safely. When they finally reached their bunkers, she smiled weakly. She had a feeling they were going to make it.

But just as she was opening the hatch, there it was. The storm, coming right towards them, calling them to their impending doom. Without thinking, she threw her terrified son into the bunker, closed the hatch as fast as she could, and submitted herself to her own death.

The last thing that could be heard that night was the sound of Walter's soft cries in grievance of his deceased mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little preface before the actual story! Please tell me what you think and I'll get back to you with the first chapter real soon. :)


	2. Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! Haven't seen this fanfiction since last year! Lol, let's get into it. 
> 
> Warnings: Loneliness, I guess?

**17 years later...**

The sun shone down on the trash-ridden earth as Walter Evans finished his job for the day: cleaning it up. With a spring in his step and a phone in his pocket, he carried his last cube of garbage up the tower he had made (among the many others he alone had worked tirelessly on over the past 17 years) and placed it on top of another cube.

He was getting ready to leave as he found a shiny object hidden in the trash. He pulled it out and discovered it to be the lid to a trash can. Interesting, he thought. He stuck it in his bag, clicked off his music, and turned around to find his only friend that was left on this earth.

"Here, Hal," he called to his pet.

Out of the cubes of garbage scurried a brown insect. "Hey there, buddy," Walter smiled. The cockroach chirped in reply. Walter motioned for Hal to come forward. He understood and started to crawl up his arm and under his jacket sleeve. Walter jerked around slightly, laughing in delight at the insect crawling up his sleeve. 

After making his way up Walter's arm, Hal perched himself on top of his shoulder. Walter approved of his position and headed back down to where he came from.

As he walked the trashed-up streets of the city he resided in, Walter began to think. He remembered his mother's stories about how this city used to look. It used to be so bright and beautiful and green. What happened? How did it end up this way? And why couldn't he have been there to see the beautiful world he could only dream of? 

He walked past one of the many Buy N' Large buildings left in ruins. He wondered when the company became what it was. Who was responsible for this company? And why had it shortly taken over the world? Was it their fault that this world became what it was? He may never know.

As he passed by a quartet of holo-screens, they each played a small section of an advertisement for BnL's signature starliners that took most of the humans up into space, leaving the rest of them down here to clean up the mess they made. He had walked by that ad so many times, he had it permanently fused into his mind. 

_Too much garbage in your face?_  
_There's plenty of space out in space!_  
_BnL starliners leaving each day._  
_We'll clean up the mess while you're away!_

If Walter had had a choice, he would have gotten on one of those starliners a long time ago. Had he been on that starliner, he would have never lost his mother. She and him would be living safe and sound on the Axiom, the ship that came to his part of town. But no, he had to be one of the chosen ones.

He walked straight past the next ad that came up, completely ignoring it. Besides, he already knew every line. It became quite repetitive after a while. Up ahead, behind a small tower of trash, was a small building that seemed to sink into the ground. His bunker. When he got to the sloped shelter, he opened the hatch, lifted the door up, and climbed inside, leaving the door open. He didn't like closed doors all that much. It made him feel isolated. He was already lonely enough without the door closed.

After getting to his home, he popped in his favorite movie, _Dear Evan Hansen_. He had found the movie recently in a pile of junk and decided to test the DVD player he had with it. It wasn't in the best quality and often skipped parts, but it still captured Walter's heart. He instantly fell in love with it.

As the movie played, he started to unpack. He first took out the trash can lid. He examined the figure, wondering what he could use it for. In a burst of pure curiosity, he put it on his head. This seemed to make him happy, as he smiled like a child as soon as he realized what a great hat the lid could make. It also seemed to make a pretty good dance partner. 

After that, he placed it in an empty spot and reached back into his bag, pulling out a strange cube. It had mixed colors all over it and didn't seem to make any sense. He placed it next to a light bulb and searched through his bag again. This time, he pulled out another one of those weird metal things with the long handle. Some of them had a rounded end and the others had a pointed end. This one seemed to have a mix between the two of them. Walter, not knowing where to put the strange item, placed it in the middle of the two groups. 

The final item he pulled from his bag was a small, metal box in the shape of a rectangle. This fascinated him the most. The way the light reflected off of it, the feeling of the metal against his skin, it was awe-inspiring, to say the least. He placed it delicately in a pile of the other metal things he picked up over the last 20 or so years.

_On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been?_

Walter looked over at his TV, suddenly distracted by the music.

_'Cause I'm tap-tap-tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window._

Walter's eyes were glued to the screen. This song always got to him.

_I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear._

His mouth curved slightly downward. His eyebrows lowered in a sad arch. 

_While I'm watch-watch-watching people pass. I'm waving through a window._

_Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?_

Walter looked down to see his hands intertwined with each other. He ignored the rest of the movie as he became lost in his own thoughts. 

He had never been able to relate to social anxiety. Even as a kid, he was very open about talking to anyone who would listen. But he did know the feeling of being alone. Like no one even knows you're alive. Like there was no real reason to live besides fulfilling a 22-year-old directive. 

Walter walked outside, suddenly feeling tired and drained. He dully banged his cooler against the ground, clearing out the dirt. Then he looked up. He had a sort of longing in his eyes as he stared up into the endless world above him. He wondered if anyone could see him stranded there on the ruined earth. If he would ever see another human being again. If he would ever be able to find someone to talk to besides his pet cockroach. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the same ringing in his ear that told him a storm was coming. He looked ahead, and there it was. A harsh sandstorm headed right towards him. 

Suddenly feeling a burst of energy, he banged his cooler against the ground violently, threw it against the cold metal floor of his bunker, grabbed his pet, and jumped back inside, closing the hatch as fast as he could. 

Inside his home, Walter felt safe and warm. He opened up an old Twinkie and placed it on a shelf, and let his pet eat his way inside. Finally able to settle down for the night, he switched on a song from an old iPod he found in a pile of trash a while ago and drifted off to sleep. 

_Where was I when the rockets came to life,_

_And carried you away into the alligator sky?_

_Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,_

_I'm never letting go._

_I'm never letting go._


	3. Arrival

Eve looked around at her surroundings. The shuttle that would be taking her to a desolate planet that had been abandoned for over 15 years seemed a lot smaller than she had expected by looking at the outside. _This is it,_ she thought. _I hope everything is good to go. If not, I might die. And we wouldn't want that, would we?_

"So, are you ready?" Eve was snapped out of her thoughts by a sound coming from her left ear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she stuttered. "I'm great."

"Good. Then you're all set to go, correct?"

"Sure, yeah," Eve lied. 

"Great. Levels are accurate, vaccine is intact, looks good."

Eve sighed with content. "Then let's go."

"We have liftoff in tee minus ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven..."

Eve closed her eyes and became lost in thought again. _This is it. Earth, here I come._

"...two, one."

The shuttle's engines roared and suddenly, it was two feet off the ground. The spacecraft floated outside of the large ship and into the starry universe. Eve signed off and felt her senses growing dimmer and dimmer until they lost all conciseness, and both she and the shuttle were floating deep into the starry serenade. 

×××××

Walter woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. It gave an excruciatingly irritating sound that even the heaviest sleeper wouldn't be able to sleep through.

Walter groaned and shut off his alarm. He relished in the sound of silence for a second before groggily dragging himself out of bed. After bumping into the wall a few times, he was finally able to slip on his shoes and climb outside.

He rested in the sunlight for a couple of minutes, recharging himself and obtaining solar energy to help him get through the day. After becoming completely charged, he jumped up and climbed back inside his bunker. He grabbed a few items and climbed back outside, ready to face the day. 

"Hal?" he called back to his six-legged pet. 

The cockroach's senses went off. He climbed out of the bunker and onto Walter's shoulder. Confirming his position, Walter took off to work. 

Every day had been the same for Walter throughout the past 17 years. Alone and without anyone to talk to, he would go out and meticulously create perfect cubes of garbage, stacking them on top of one another until it reached a certain height where he had to stop, lest it fall down. He would also find a few knick-knacks to collect along the way. This day was no different. 

Walter ended up finding a toy dog, a trophy, an old boot, and a weird piece of clothing that seemed to be some sort of eye mask. Only the eyes looked like giant cups, and they blocked out most of his face. It was strange, but interesting. And then there was a tall red bottle with a black straw attached to it. It sprayed a white substance that made him lose all balance. He definitely didn't want to keep that with him. 

Everything went just the way it always had for the rest of the morning. But as he was nearing noon, he found something behind a tall metal door. A small green object implanted into the ground, with green things stemming from the base. 

The object intrigued him. He had never seen anything like this. What was it? It looked like the things his mother described in her stories as "plants": delicate, green, and beautiful. Breathtaking for someone who only remembers seeing dirt and trash scattered everywhere for the past 25 years he's been alive.

With care, he picked up the "plant", stuck it gently inside the old boot he found. 

When he arrived at his home to clear out his cooler for more space, another object caught his eye: a small red dot sitting on the ground, right beside the rock that sat right next to his doorway. 

_I just keep on finding interesting things today, don't I?_ Walter thought as he stared at the glowing red dot. Feeling drawn to the light, he reached out to grab it. But then it moved. 

_Huh?_ Walter felt confused. He set his cooler of items down and walked towards the red dot, trying once again to capture the strange thing. But it still moved away from him. Walter was getting quite fed up with this tedious game. He was determined to get hold of this thing and capture it once and for all. 

He chased it down the ditch and up a mound of dried-up dirt, in between towers of garbage and run-down buildings until he finally reached a clearing, where he thought he had cornered the little red thing. Little did he know that he was the one being cornered in. But by the time he realized it, it was too late. Tens upon tens more little red dots started to appear and close in on him and his prey, until they trapped him in a little red circle. 

Walter, having finally been able to reach his prey, was confused at how transparent and non-solid it was. He had been tricked. However, he soon realized this was the least of his worries as he looked up and discovered a huge vehicle descending from above, about to land right on top of him. He screamed in shock and horror at the thought of being crushed by this huge creature. 

He turned to escape, but was blocked by a pillar of fire. At the fear of being burnt to a crisp, he spun around to look for a different way, but it was no use. Everywhere he turned was exactly the same. There was absolutely no way out. 

Despite feeling a moment of defeat, Walter quickly came up with an idea. He dug a hole in the ground as fast as he could and hid inside, covering his head and forming himself into a little human-shaped box. He hoped this would protect him enough from this huge...whatever it was. 

A few moments passed as the noise died down. The air seemed to cool off enough for Walter to stick his head out and check to see if the coast was clear. Other than hitting his head hard on the bottom of the large metal creature, the environment looked pretty safe. He climbed out of his hole and walked around, taking in this new thing. _What happened?_ he thought. _What even is this thing?_

A loud sound snapped him out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards a new angle of the metal creature. The sound of a door opening and hitting the ground with a _thud!_

Curious, he walked toward the section of the creature from where he heard the sound and took a look at the piece of beauty coming out from inside. 

She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair hung down to her shoulders in perfect waves. Her white dress mixed with a thick black belt attached across her waist made her stand out completely against the mess the world had become. Walter was in awe. He had never seen such immaculate beauty before. Not to mention he hadn't even seen another human being in person in so long. He stared at her, completely confound. She was...she was...

_Whir!_

Suddenly back in the real world, Walter jerked his head around to see the big metal thing moving. Suspecting it was going to fire up again, he moved as far away from it as possible, while still keeping the new girl in sight. She hadn't even seemed to notice his presence yet. He wondered if she ever would. 

All the while, Eve was staring out, taking in her new surroundings. _This is so much different than the Axiom, that's for sure,_ she thought. _So much dirt...I bet Mo would be furious._ She almost chuckled at the thought. Her colleague, Morgan, never ceased to freak out about the tiniest speck of dirt. It was quite entertaining to watch. She theorized that being the janitor for such an immaculate place as the Axiom for so long made him obtain a case of OCD. The boss didn't necessarily like dirt on the ship, so it was Mo's job to clean it all up. And that meant he had to notice every tiny detail in order to do his best work. 

Eve finally looked up to see the shuttle taking off, leaving her stranded here on this desolate wasteland to search, for some reason, for signs of life. A plant, to be specific. As the shuttle left her view, Eve felt no longer bound by the rules of the Axiom. She was finally free! "Woohoo!" she shouted with joy. She jumped up and down and ran in circles, relishing in her newfound freedom. Walter could only stand and watch as the girl jumped for joy, for a reason unbeknownst to him. However, it was entertaining to watch her act like a child, as if no one was watching. He smiled at her child-like behavior. 

Then she did something amazing: she flew! Walter didn't know she had the ability to fly as well! All the power came from her boots, so she'd be able to get places faster whenever she needed to. Watching her was like watching an airplane take flight- wonderful and a brand new experience. 

He followed her wherever she went, wanting to get a closer look at this interesting human. He felt himself getting more drawn into her by the second. But suddenly, as she was descending in front of the rock he choose to hide behind, his hand slipped and detached a small section of the rock, making it hit the ground with a quiet _bang._

Immediately, as if she was programmed to know whenever something around her was moving, she whipped herself around, drew her ion blaster from her belt, and shot at Walter's rock. 

The event made Walter stop dead in his tracks and silence himself completely, forming himself back into the box he was in during his interaction with the metal creature. The only sound that could be heard at that moment was Eve's ion blaster, making a recurring sound over and over again as it was sheathed. Seeing as there was nothing there that posed any threat, Eve turned around and walked away, leaving Walter alone to bury himself in his thoughts and his legs. 

_Okay, maybe this girl isn't so nice after all..._ he thought, shaking violently. 

After he finally recovered from his shell-shocked state, he peeked out from behind the large blast in his hiding place. She may have been a bit destructive, but she was still here. And she was still a human. And he was still intrigued. 

"I need to see her again," he said to himself, taking off down the road to find this new wonder.


End file.
